You Again
by Nobodyheresorry
Summary: Shizuka and Izaya have been in a 'no strings attached' relationship since the beginning of high school. But,now their senior year is coming to an end. Izaya leaves for a college in Russia,and an unexpected surprise for Shizuka. However,when Izaya comes back to Japan, 4 years later he gets the shocking news. Can he fix his mistakes?Fem!Shizuo. Izuo. AU. Rape(sorry).


**Hello everyone, This is my first genderbender so I really hope I can make it good for you guys. Don't get me wrong with this fic. I love boy x boy love, but I just wanted to do this because of a prompt I saw.**

* * *

 _ **Beep! Beep! Bee-**_

 _ **Crash!**_

A hand destroyed the alarm clock, as a brunette girl groaned in response. Today was Shizuka's first day of high school, but the day felt like any other. Her bad reputation followed her everywhere, so she was always treated the same by everyone, as a monster, except her brother and two best friends, Celty and Shinra.

As Shizuka got up for school, a knock was heard at her door. Quickly, she got out of bed and opened the door. Kasuka was standing there,"Sis, are you ready? It's 7:45, we're going to be late."

Her eyes glanced at the clock in the hallway and wided, her little bro was right. At the speed of light, she shut the door in her brother's face, and put on her uniform and shoes. Then, she opened the door to go get Kasuka. But didn't know he was behind the door, causing him to pass out because of the force she hit him at.

Trying not to freak out on being late, she grab her phone, bag, and Kasuka before dashing out the door.

In less than 5 minutes, she got her brother to the middle school next to her new high school.

"Ha..h..a. I got you here on time." she smiled while panting. "Thanks Oneesan. Sorry you skipped breakfast because of me. You should get going. I would feel bad if you were late."

"Yeah" she smiled. "I'll see you after school!" and ran to Raijin Academy.

Arriving at 7:55, Shizuka walked her way into the entainen of the school. However, she felt like she was being watched. Looking up she saw a boy with black hair in a red shirt and black jacket over it, followed by black jeans. The guy seems to be watching her though the school window. When she frowned at him, he let go a smirk and waved at her as he licked his lips.

Shanking him off, She turned back to look at what in front of her and walked in the school. The guy somehow pisses her off, and at the same time makes her feel weird. Which made her more angry.

 _Whatever, I'm never going to see him again, so I don't have to worry about beating the crap out of him. Now, where the fuck is 1-C?_

Finally finding her hell hole for the rest of the year, Shizuka sighed in relief when she spots the one and only Shinra reading a book. Her best male friend since elementary school, even when they went to different middle schools, they stand in contact. They would meet every now and then with Celty by their side, teaching her new things.

At first she would get bored, when Shinra babble on and on about how much he loved Celty, and that Shizuka can be his best man at the wedding. Then, Celty trained him how to keep a conversation going, and that made things better for their friendship. She and Celty always got along well, relating to both being monsters and girls, she always looked up to her.

As she walked closer to Shinra, she sneaked up behind him and scared the shit out of him causing the future doctor to fall out of his chair. Looking up Shinra made eye contact with the girl.

"S.s...Shizuka!, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? Oww..my ass hurt."

"Ha-ha~ Baka, you don't have a ass, don't you know~?

"That's mean." Shinra said as Shizuka helped him up,"Well, as least my beloved Celty likes it." he said with pride.

They both take a sit next to each other waiting for their teacher to come since the bell rang.

"Hey, Shizuka-kun do you want to come to the rooftop during lunch? Me and two other guys are going to eat up there do you want to join?

"Sure. As long as they're not prevs."

"I know Dota-chin not a big prev, but I don't know about Izaya."

Just as Shizuka was going to ask who were they, their sensei came in and started class. She can wait till lunch.

5 hours later…

 **RIIIINNNNGGGGGG**

The bell rang for lunch.

Shizuka grab her bento from her bag, and founded Shinra upstairs. When they reached the top they were greeted by a boy with brown hair and gelled back.

"Hi Shinra, who's that?"

"This is Shizuka-kun. She'll be the fourth man in our group." She grab him by the ear and pulled."I MEAN WOMAN."

"Oh, Okay. Hello I'm Kadota."

"It's nice to meet you Dota-chin."

"You told her the stupid nickname Izaya gave me?" Kadota said as they all sat down.

"YUP!" All three of them laugh and talk about what they did during the summer.

Turned out Shinra and Celty have been exploring Europe. One country each summer. So far they been to England, Spain, and Poland. As for Kadota, he'd been at his parent's summer house.

"Awww. Everybody's having fun without me~" Shizuka slowly turned to see bloody red eyes. It was that guy that pissed her off in the morning.

"Hey Izaya. This is my friend I told you about, her name's Shizuka."

"This is the 'friend'? No offend but I thought she was going to be a scary dude. Not a lovely lady~~." Izaya said as he sat down and looked at her in a way a lion would hunt down his prey. Which kind of creeped her out.

"Izaya! Don't hassness her. She's my best friend, and yes she is better than you."

"So mean, Why would I do such a thing to Shizu-chan. I barely know her."

"I don't like you"

The three males turned to the brunette girl. _What did she just said?_ They all thought.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, can you repeat that?"

"I. Don't. Like. You. And don't call me that."

Izaya couldn't believe what he was hearing. A GIRL was saying she didn't like HIM. He can make all the female in the school his if he wanted to. But, his love is for all humans, so of course he's still a virgin.

When he looked at shizuka again. He remember the first time he saw her. Being busting he assumed that she was a slut. But the look she gave him showed he was wrong. She had the glare that showed she HATED him, and still has it.

Then, he smirked. She's a very interesting human. Wait. No, she isn't human, but a monster. Yes, she is. A toy just for him. And he knew what to do to make this toy obey him.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know a creature like you can feel at all. Monster~"

However, Instead of seeing her go into complete rage. There was a glane of sadness in her eyes that Izaya ALMOST regretted saying the word. But, then she went into full rage.

She pulled the flag pole that was on top of the roof out of the cement. And started to run at Izaya. The three boy all stared in shock as she did this. However, Izaya snapped out of his trance, he jumped out of the way of the flagpole just in time.

"SHIZUKA! Don't destroy the school. I know Izaya's a jerk but please don't kill him."

"Awww~ But, I want to have more fun~ I haven't meant a monster with a huge bust size."

"IZAAAYYYYAAA-KUNNNNN"

Thus, the two fought until lunch was over. Izaya kept grabbing at Shizuka's brest though the whole fight. Pissing her off even more every time he touched her and dodged her attacks. Once Shinra and Dota-chin calmed the short girl down, she stormed off going back to class.

"Damnit Izaya! Don't molest her. If you have a crush on her, act like a man not a 8 year old who keeps pulling the hair of the girl he likes." Shinra frowned as the three of them walked down the stairs.

"WHAT?~ Don't be silly. My love is for humans, not a demon. I'm just playing around with my new toy."

"That's a bad idea. From what I just saw, either it's you or her, one of you are going to get hurt. Hell, maybe both of you."

"Fine, I'll talk to that monster after school." Izaya said as a idea popped into his head. A plan that'll made the prozan fall down and beg him to stop.

3 hours later the first day of school was over. **RIINNNNGGGG**

Shizuka got up and started to walk towards the middle school to pick up her brother. Then, she stopped hearing footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw no one, feeling relief she went back to walking. However, was meant with red eyes and a smirk.

"Hello Shizu-chan~"

"FLEA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm here to talk to you silly~"

She picked up a piece of the sidewalk and threw it at him. But, dodged the cement. He landed behind her and grabbed the first thing he saw. Her ass.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU FUCKER!" she said as her hands covered her ass.

"Well~ you should stop being so revealing, I can see straight up your skirt when I crouch."

"IZAYA-KKUUUNNNN"

Shizuka ran after him throughout the town throwing whatever was in sight. Which happen to be 3 'do not enter' sign, a vending machine, and a grown man.

Izaya ran into a apartment building with the unholy beast following him. He headed for the stairs and stopped on the sixth floor. He's plan was working. Stopping in front of the door '66', He opened the door seeing the brunette three feet away. Getting behind the open, he saw when the brute ran into his den.

Quickly he closed the door and locked it.

"Flea! Where are you?!" she roared walking into his bedroom. Making the 'god' plan easier.

"My my~ You're so bold Shizu-chan~" Izaya said as he pulled out his switchblade.

He pushed the rage filled girl down into the bed and push the blade against her neck.

"My little monster should listen to what I'm about to say, or she'll have a slash neck." The girl stopped moving once she felt the cold metal.

"You see, I love all humans so I must love them equally showing none of them more love then the other. I'm more superior than everyone, but still a male. And all males have errands. For a long time I had to deal with it all by myself, but then you showed up. Being both female and not human made my day, Shizu-chan~" He bit her neck as the sentence finished. Earning a yelp from her.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU Doin-" She went quiet when she felt a pain in her chest. Looking down her shirt was sliced open and blood was coming out. _It hurts._

"Shizu-chan~ You're NOT getting out of this." Izaya smirked and cupped her breast. "Oh and try to stay quiet I don't need my neighbors' complaining about how loud you are~."

For the first time in Shizuka's life, she felt weak. She couldn't do anything to stop Izaya. Her cries didn't do anything to help. She hated how everything betrayed her: body, mouth, mind and heart all went under the raven's control.

When she woke up, it was already 10:26 p.m. Getting up, a pain went down her spine. Ignoring it she opened Izaya's closet and took one of his red shirts, because he destroyed her blouse. Walking towards the door, she heard, "See you next time, Shizu-chan~"

She ran out the building. On the street she cried until she got home. The moment she got home Kasuka was there.

"What's wrong, Oneesan?"

She grab him into a bear hug.

It's sad how right Izaya was. Each day became the same, Izaya and her fighting, then ending in sex. And each time, she would fall more in love with the bastard.

 **So how was that? I'm sorry if it became to sad at the rape scene. But trust me, there will be fluff in the next chapter and a happy ending later. I may add a Male!Izuo fic later today.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. Put in the reviews who should I use as the baby**

 **A) Psyche**

 **B)** **Tsuki**

 **C) OC**


End file.
